Sorrow of an Angel
by Kamikaze Demon
Summary: Naruto is on the brink of suicide and no one can save him none other than 4th of Konoha. Boy x Boy


**Sorrow of an Angel**

* * *

Well, I decided to edit this story AFTER I found out that the Fourth's name was NOT Arashi Kazama, but Minato Namikaze. Heh, it sounds so close to Kamikaze. Ha, Cute!

Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. So sorry, all!

* * *

The heavens and its radiance were as pure as stars that equally graced the dark skies. The moon's celestial glow only lit the skies more, making the twilight a truly marvelous place to behold. The breeze that blew was as gentle as a caress the lips can receive or give. A meadow that was filled with gardenias, roses, tulips, and primrose was the moon's center of attention.

The scene was beautiful, but the most beautiful thing was a lovely, lonesome being that sat in the middle of the sweet-smelling flowers. His blonde hair gently melded with the wind's patterns, his eyes were glowing with the same radiance as the moon and his skin was as soft as a baby's. He was truly a gift from the gods above.

He looked to the heavens for comfort and peace; he found solace in both. But this night was the last, the very last time he would look upon the heavens. His lovely eyes had tears in them and in his perfect hands, he held a sharp knife. He clutched his knife rather tight and a rueful, scary smile played across his soft, red lips. The anger and sadness in Naruto's eyes were as clear as the heavens above. The moon shone down upon him, highlighting the sorrow of an angel. But it only made him all the more breathtakingly beautiful.

_Should it end like this?! Must it end like this?! Naruto! Answer me! NARUTO!_

Naruto heard the Kyuubi, his curse, yell at him angrily and impatiently. It would only be a matter of time until it was dead and could no longer terrorize people with its power. "I've already told you Kyuubi. I can't go through this anymore. I've lived to see fifteen years of unbridled scorn and anger. I can't do it again…"

_So that gives you the right to take your life and mine?! NO! It'll never come to pass!_

_I'll stop you even if I have to…_

The Kyuubi's voice trailed off. He knew what he'd say next, so he stopped. "You have to what?! Kill me?! Yes, then by all means do it! I'll take you straight to Hell with me!" Naruto's eyes turned red at his uprising anger.

_But why do it? You know you have people who care for you, especially Minato._

Naruto's pains seemed to hurt him internally. "Minato…"

_Yes, Minato! He cares a lot about you! You don't think I can see it in his eyes the love he holds for you! God, you're so dense!_

"Dense?! What you say is wrong Kyuubi. He doesn't love me that way…does he?"

Naruto eyes turned back to their normal state. "He has a girlfriend. She's the one he loves."

_A girlfriend? Ha-ha! You truly are dense! He has no girlfriend. He's the one who always sent you flowers, Naruto!_

Naruto's eyes got bigger. "Minato did that…for me? That's sweet…" The tears formed again. "…But nevertheless, I have to end this…once and for all."

_What?! Think about what you're doing! You stop acting so fucking pitiful and be strong! I thought you had more dignity than this Naruto! If so you wish death upon yourself, then let me not die! I would gladly find another host! He'll probably be much stronger than you!_

Naruto held up the knife and studied it and the Kyuubi's words. Maybe Kyuubi is right after all. Maybe he could be stronger. It would benefit him much. But then again…the people would hate him more than ever. He couldn't risk it. Unconsciously, he rose the blade to his wrist and began cutting soft skin.

_Naruto! Naruto don't do it! STOP! STOP NOW!_

Naruto couldn't hear. He kept cutting through his wrist, watching the red, metallic-tasting substance stain the beauty of the flowers. He cut through his other one and began to feel the loss of blood have an effect on him. Slowly, he let the knife drop to the ground.

"This is the end…" he said quietly and softly. His life began to slowly slip away and he felt pain throughout his arms. Death was coming to him…and no could save him now. He began to slump, his skin became pale, his eyes became dull.

In the distance, the faint call of his name could be heard. Naruto guessed it was just his imagination until he saw Minato's worried form run towards him. His dull eyes met Minato's and instantly stopped the latter in his tracks. "Naruto…what happened? Your eyes…they're dull…Naruto?! Naruto answer me!" Minato saw the blood that seeped into Mother Earth.

"You're bleeding! What the hell is wrong with you?! Naruto!" Minato gently shook Naruto's shoulders. A cold chill passed through his heart as he felt the coldness of Naruto's skin. He began to search every part of the latter's body, noticing that Naruto began to lose consciousness. He stared in horror at Naruto's neatly cut wrists.

Gently picking them up, he began to feel the familiar sting of fresh tears. "Naruto...Oh God, Naruto…why?" He felt the tears cascade down his smooth cheeks.

_Hurry! We're losing time if you want to save his life!_

The Fourth jerked up at the sound of a voice. Being wary, he pulled out a shuriken and looked around. "Who's there? Answer me!" He stood over a dying Naruto.

_I am the Kyuubi that inhabits Naruto, Minato. I know how much you care for his pathetic being. In order to save his life you'll have to get him medical help. I can only help the best way by using my chakra to preserve what little life he has left. Go Minato!_

Minato dropped his shuriken hopefully. "And how do I know I can trust you?" he said firmly.

_Perhaps because he's my strongest host. Without him, I can't survive. Since you sealed me within him, I've been at my strongest. Besides, Naruto can only think of me as a curse, not as something a trusted friend had so impertinently sealed inside him._

Minato's eyes beamed. "Alright then, hopefully I can trust you. Just keep to your words. If you don't I'll kill you."

_And if you don't trust me, your love will die. Now GO!_

Minato vanished in a flash. A trail of leaves blew from where he stood. Naruto opened his eyes and whispered silently. "Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

_Hated you? Well, you truly are one for words. I only care about you because you're my host. You're the reason I have strength. Your emotions give me power. Without you, I can't be as powerful as I used to be. _

Naruto smiled sadly. "What would have happened if I died? Would you have survived?"

He challenged Kyuubi boldly.

_ENOUGH IDLE TALK! Preserve your strength Naruto! I will not answer any more questions again! _

Naruto only shook his head. Sensing chakra near him, he turned to see medics arrive along with Minato. Naruto stood up to walk, his legs hobbling and arms extended towards the Fourth. He ran and gratefully hugged Naruto back, loving the feel of his young one in his arms. "Minato…save me…" Naruto said softly.

(A/n: This is too cute!)

Minato only stroked Naruto's golden hair. "Don't worry my love…I'll save you…"

Naruto only smiled and descended into the world of darkness, to dream ad forever be in darkness until a special voice called out to him, signaling his rebirth.

----------------------------

Minato watched over Naruto greatly. He didn't let him out of his sight. Every once in a while he had meetings but after them, there he was at Naruto's side again. It was a lovely sight. It had been three days since Naruto nearly committed suicide. His health was slowly coming back to him and it made Minato's hopes brighter.

One day after a meeting, he went to Naruto's room, only to find the bed empty. He instantly became worried. "Naruto?! Naruto?! Where are you?!" He searched frantically for him. A young attendant came up calmly towards him. "Hokage-sama, this letter is for you. It's from Naruto. It says to meet him at the same place you found him."

"The same place?! Oh, shit! Naruto!" He quickly vanished, leaving a bewildered attendant. He ran fast among the trees and bushes, anxious for Naruto's sake. _Naruto, my love, why meet me and that accursed place? You're weak and practically defenseless…_

Minato sensed Naruto's chakra nearby. Jumping among the trees, he found Naruto nearby. He was picking flowers, which, the Hokage knew, was a pastime hobby of Naruto's. His movements were slow and languid, a sign that his strength wasn't fully back. Minato landed near a surprised Naruto. "Hi, Minato. I didn't expect you so soon." his voice was soft and angelic. Minato's cheeks turned a rosy red. "Well…I was worried about you. You know that you shouldn't be out here, not in the condition you're in."

Naruto quickly dismissed it. "I don't care. I needed the fresh air. Besides, I wanted to talk to you." Minato only nodded to go on. "You see, as I felt my essence seep into the ground, I realized that the world was just being the world. I was only hoping the world would change for my sake, but it shows mercy for no one, not even people like me. I can't ask for people not to be mean to me, but at least I can live for a purpose. People will have their opinions until the day they die and there's not a thing to do to change that."

He smiled as he picked the flowers. "If I survived fifteen years of my life, I can survive fifteen more and thereon. I know now that it wasn't my time. Maybe I will serve a much greater purpose than just being a pest to everyone. I'm like this flower here." He bent down and looked at a unique and very beautiful flower. Its red petals shone graciously.

"I'm unique and different. It's scary at first but…I'll eventually grow and mature and nurture into something great and beautiful. I'll be wise and kind, something that can benefit people...and myself."

_Naruto doesn't know how beautiful he is now. He now sees the world through wise eyes. I admire him now, even though I'm Hokage. I've fallen in love with him all over again._

He bent to look at the flower. It was beautiful, like the angel next to him. "I also want to thank you. I've changed but…I changed…for you." Naruto blushed. Minato looked wide eyed. "What-What are you trying to say?" Naruto just looked at him beautifully before placing his soft lips on the fourth Hokage's gently. He blushed. Naruto was kissing him so softly. It was magical.

He began to kiss back timidly, gently holding the back of Naruto's head as he kissed lips of pure softness. Naruto pulled back slowly. He looked into Minato's eyes with tenderness. It was becoming of him. "I-I like you…a lot. I know you've been giving me those flowers and, well…I am willing to try this if you are."

Minato took Naruto into his arms, careful to hug him gently. "I'd like that Naruto." he simply said. He sniffed the scent of honeydew and cherries and thought of the future they had…as a couple. As for Naruto, he could only hug back. There would come a time when he could say those three words. But for now, all he had to do was be in the arms of his lover. He knew Minato would only be content with that.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed! 


End file.
